Gareth Moore
Gareth Moore is the current host for the real world incarnation of the darkness of the universe. He is under contract with and performing under the brand. Friday Night Rising, best known by his former nickname "The Undertaker" (Not to be confused with the WWE Superstar of the same namesake, Mark Calaway) He is a former EWWE World Champion and estranged father to EWWE's own, Brytni Sin. He has a very loose connection with Azkadellia, possibly because of their similar desires to delve the universe into permanent darkness. It is believed that his parents were from Poland, where the darkness chose his body as a suitable fit. Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career ='Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)'= Championship Purge (??? - ???) After Justin Alex 2.0 completed his match with Dolph Ziggler what seemed to be The Undertaker's return was really the arrival of something far more evil and sadistic than we possibly could have thought of. Despite multiple warning from Brytni, Alex entered the Crash Course Match at Crash and Burn 2013 where Undertaker laid in waiting. Justin had already suffered a great deal of damage as the previous week he was given a brutal by Kevin Steen for invading AWAC, Gareth wasted no time in exploiting that getting Justin eliminated early in an upset and doing as he pleased with the other two humans. (Ziggler and Christian) Gareth became the second man in EWWE History (Behind Ryan Henry) to win the EWWE World Championship in his debut match. Once gaining control of the championship, Azkadellia saw this as an opportunity to use him for her own purposes. Placing himself and Justin Alex 2.0 in a match at EWWE's 1 Year anniversary mid-show and changing it to a Career vs. Title match. Despite pleas from Brytni, Alex went through with the match anyway (not that he had much choice) and got absolutely demolished in one of the most depressing shows of dominance ever seen in the YouTube Era. The crowd visibly felt bad every time the Undertaker landed a blow. While Alex may have had offense early on as the match went one going in with bruised ribs and the concussion (delivered to him by Kevin Steen) can only go so well. The Undertaker concluded the match by chokeslamming Alex on the steps, snapping his already fragile and tormented spine then delivering a Tombstone on a chair to seal the deal. Azkadellia very pleased, gave Undertaker the right to call in one favor from the self proclaimed Queen whenever asked. Starting out on Rising 38 however it was Azkadellia asking for favors. Opening the show Undertaker was bragging about destroying the career of a legend when the protege of Justin Alex 2.0, Devante Wright interrupted him expressing how he's faced bigger darkness than The Undertaker; referencing Pain, Love and Sacrifice when he defeated KrYpT. later in the night the two would clash, per order of Azkadellia and while Devante gave him a challenge he got caught in mid-air with a Tombstone on a steel chair leading Gareth to another win and big momentum heading into Solemn Judgement. At Solemn Judgement, it had seemed The Demon was left without any competition as anyone who tried to face him either heeded Brytni's call or overall avoided the match all together. This lead to an open challenge of which was accepted by the returning Mr. Extreme. It made sense as he was the only one crazy enough to take on this challenge, unfortunately for him Taker was too much and overwhelmed the insane barrage with disciplined strikes and attacks that easily subdued The Original leading to Scars and Stripes, Taker took on a determined Ron Stoppable who had won the opportunity in a Four Way Dance on a previous filler event. Looking to be on the ropes, a mysterious blackout took place and this gained the dark one a distinct advantage delivering two more Tombstones to seal the match-up for himself retaining the championship once again. Although he was defeated by Ron the following Rising, handing him his first defeat he seemed unaffected by this and continued on his tormenting spree..he was set to face Mr. Extreme at Blood Bank once more defeating him in combat. Bringing back a lot more wrath from the Justin Alex match, he chokeslammed Mr. Extreme on the stairs before delivering a cringe-worthy tombstone to finish him off. The night after he was set against the puzzled Jigsaw, but before the match began he interrupted Brytni after her loss to Jade West for the first time forcing her to face him which was visibly her worst fear for weeks upon end leading back to his debut. For seconds he just stood there before vanishing back in the shadows as she cowered in the corner. Pleased with his work it seemed, he went out to the ring to challenge the Zero Gravity champion Jigsaw defeated him to a chorus of boos from the EWWE Audience. Afterwards Evil Inc. came out sarcastically congratulating him yet flexing their briefcases able to be cashed in at anytime, setting up the main event for next week. The main event of Rising 43 ended up being Taker, taking on The Evil Genius, Dr. Drakken. Taker picked up the win (As expected) but decided he was going to end Drakken for good, sensing this the rest of Evil Inc. came out for the save, Duff Killigan quite literally ''STABBING ''Gareth with a lead pipe to close out the show. With Evil Incorporated no showing the next week, whether out of fear or simply biding their time....The Undertaker needed an opponent. Minutes before we had found out Superman was the newest number one contender for the EWWE World Championship so Azkadellia had the idea to put Full Zone Champion and fellow Justice League member Batman up against him in inter-branded competition. This would be one of Gareth's higher level opponents since Batman transcends CAW as a whole and seemed a great challenge heading into the Superman match up. While coming out on the losing end for only the second time in his career, he made sure the fear put into the locker room was still in high effect. His entrance at Fiery Glory consisted of prolonged darkness, druid's and to top it all off...a new look. It seemed Gareth had completely given himself over to the darkness to defeat the Man of Steel in which it seemed worth it for him. He did get the victory, sticking Superman with the Dead End for a 3 count... At EWWE Total Vengeance however his title match streak would come to an end when Sergio who at the time had been on a losing streak (excluding the number one contenders match he won) defeated Gareth by a highly questioned decision where both men were down but since he was put down first he was the one who got counted out when by all rules in the book it should have been a draw. He had the chance to redeem himself with a rematch on the 3rd Season Special but failed to retrieve the belt after a grueling Hell in a Cell Match with "The God". For all intents and purposes, he had finally met his match with no excuses able to be a made on his part but instead of make said excuses he...didn't seem to care much about losing the title he drifted onto other targets facing Jigsaw, Nobody and others before being challenged by a returning Brytni to a match at Apocalyptic Randomness with the stipulation being if her representative won then Ashley would be released but if he lost then Brytni would join his army of darkness. Gareth, happily accepted and Brytni mentioned a name from Gareth's past that has his emotionless features break their character. At Apocalyptic Randomness it appeared to be a younger mage who would challenge Gareth in his first EWWE match. Experience and dirty tactics seemed to favor Gareth as despite Brytni being ringside. Ashley got involved repeatedly and Brytni was threatened enough to the point the mage got himself counted out. Brytni distraught laid in the corner accepting her fate as the darkness approached her prepared to take her back to his realm until the mage defiantly went against the agreement and attacked Gareth, infuriating him in the process. He would later enter the 2015 Match of Randomness at number 6 lasting about 12 minutes before being eliminated by The Joker. Home is Where The Darkness Is (??? - ???) This act of rebellion by Brytni and the mage now known as Arkhain, had Gareth show what happens when his deals are broken. The Rising (Ep. 49.) after Apocalyptic Randomness, Gareth attacked Arkhain from behind and slammed him face into an electrical outlet. Allegedly, brutally taking the life of one Ashley after removing her eyes while she was alive he didn't stop there. With her soul still corrupted by the darkness that hosts Gareth's body, he resurrected the young woman as a revenant to torture Brytni renaming her Alcantara in the process on air, using an ancient incantation. Earlier in the night after bringing out the new form of Ashley, Gareth chose to use He-Man as an example completely decimating the former Master of the Universe. Pieces of Corruption (??? - ???) Career Section 4 (??? - ???) Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *Dead End (Cradle Piledriver) *Leaping Kneeling Tombstone Piledriver w/ Resting Pin *Seal of Ozymandias (Hell's Gate Triangle Choke) Signature Moves *The Last Writs (Elevated Sit-Out Powerbomb) *Rope Walking Hammer Strike *Chokeslam; Multiple Variations *Choking in the corner *Springboard Tornillo; sometimes through an announce table *Springboard Moonsault *Big Boot Signature object *Steel Chair Notable feuds * Justin Alex 2.0 * Sergio * Arkhain * Brytni Managers *Alcantara (Currently) Signature Taunt * Throat Slit * Kneeling Praise to the Unknown Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Ministry by Jim Johnston (May, 23rd, 2013 - ) # Blackout by Dale Oliver (2013 - ) # Gummo by Sadistik (2014 - Present) Category:EWWE Category:EWWE World Champions